


At Her Mercy

by TheCurvedWritingDesk



Category: Midnight Poppy Land (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:34:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24176737
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCurvedWritingDesk/pseuds/TheCurvedWritingDesk
Summary: Poppy makes a booty call.
Relationships: Tora/Poppy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 157





	At Her Mercy

**Author's Note:**

> You're welcome. Enjoy.
> 
> As always, I write and live for the commentary.
> 
> Songfic: Peer Pressure by James Bay

Ding!

Ding!

Ding!

Tora cracked an eye, rolling onto his back. 

Ding!

It took him a moment to register his phone. 

Ding!

Ding!

Ding!

Picking up his mobile he scrolled to his new messages, wondering who the fuck was texting him at two am. His ire fading instantly as he noticed the name attached to them. A grin spread as his eyes darted over the words.

Tora?

Tora, are you up?

I am…

I can’t sleep.

I need you.

Will you come?

Over I mean. To my place. That’s what I meant.

Seven texts, 2AM

Pulling on his pants, he stopped on his way to the door briefly to grab a hoodie and his keys. He would come anytime she wanted, he thought chuckling darkly to himself. ‘15mins tops’ he typed into his keyboard before hitting send.

Halfway dressed, all saying, "Call me up"  
You can't sleep, you're testing me

Rapping gently at her door he waited…and waited. Frowning he shot her another text. ‘ya fall asleep?’. He received a reply instantly, his brows arching with amused surprise.  
‘I know you’re there. You can wait. I need a minute.’

Taking a calming breath he tapped his keyboard with irritation. ‘i drove across town for you. open the door. how long ya gonna make me wait?’ Her reply was instant.  
‘Just be a good boy and wait.’ Tora growled at that. What game was she playing? A moment later the door flew open and Tora had to remind himself how to breathe. She was absolutely worth the wait. Her hair was pulled back in a messy bun, loose tendrils hung around her eyes. Her eye make-up smoky. Tora’s eyes dropped, preferring to begin his visual perusal at her toes, her tiny feet stuffed into three inch black heels. And then…nothing, just creamy skin till his eyes met her hips, red satin panties tucked under a goddamn motherfucking red and black corset. He grinned at her stupidly, he was a lucky man. He’d answer her midnight calls anytime she wanted if she made greeting him like this a habit.

He reached for her, only to feel the sting of her fingers on the top of his hand. His brows drew together, nostrils flaring. –The fuck was this? How dare she deny him after calling him here. “No Tora.” Poppy scolded him. “No touching. I’m in charge tonight.”

Tora cocked his head, squinting at her. What the hell had this girl done with his Bobby? “Please?” Poppy asked him sweetly, placing her hand on his chest. “Let me be in charge.” She finished, the words more a statement than a question.

Bad but sweet and I'm just tryna keep it together, oh  
And now you're sayin'

Tora fought the urge to recoil. She wanted him to submit to her? That’s not the way they did things. He was always in charge, demanding and needy, taking what he wanted from her and giving her pleasure in return. He was always dominant, always. In every aspect of his life, well, he supposed he did follow one man, Vince Balthuman gave him orders. He obeyed those. This was different though. 

“I’m not letting you in unless we do this on my terms Tora.” Poppy coaxed him sweetly, her tone a punitive juxtaposition to the words leaving her mouth. Tora glared down at her.

“Fine.”

Sliding her hand into his, she led him into the apartment, letting him slide her lock into place before pulling him into her bedroom. Turning to look at him she smiled. “No touching Tora. Keep your hands at your sides.” She smiled wider at the regret that flashed over his face. 

She caressed his cheek with the backs of her fingers before sliding them down and over the tattood skin at this neck. He closed his eyes, leaning into her touch. It had been too long. Poppy continued her descent, dragging her fingers over his shoulder and across his chest to his hoodie’s zipper. 

“Look at me Tora.” Poppy commanded, her hand stilling. He opened his eyes, fixing her with a needy stare. Her caresses had felt so nice. So soft. So slow. Too slow. He needed more. 

Poppy tugged on the zipper, dragging it down, never breaking eye contact with him. Reaching the end of the line, the sides of his sweater fell apart, revealing the heavily tattooed chest beneath. Poppy sucked in air between her teeth, feeling the familiar rush of warmth he always gave her. The look he was pinning her with was sinful.

Plastering her hands flat against his abdomen she slide them up his body, over his chest and up to his shoulders before grasping a side of his hoodie in either hand, pushing it off his shoulders and down his arms. She was pressing her body against his, letting her palms trail over the muscles of his arms as she followed the descent of the heavy material. 

Put your hands on my body just like you think you know me  
Want your heart beating on me, don't leave me hot and lonely  
I don't usually give in to peer pressure  
But I'll give in to yours

The sound of the heavy hoodie hitting the ground was thunderous in the silent room. Tora was breathing heavy now. He was fighting every sexual instinct he had, Poppy’s wide stare pinning him in place. “Remember, no touching.” She reminded him before finally breaking eye contact. 

Reaching for his belt buckle, Poppy felt Tora shiver. She smiled wickedly, keeping her head tilted down to hide it from him. Unfastening him, she grabbed hold of the clasp before circling around to his back, sliding his belt out of the loops as she went. Satisfied that the entire length of it was free now, she placed the buckle in her mouth before grabbing hold of each of his wrists from behind. Pulling them together behind his back she wrapped the length of the belt around them, before securing the clasp, the leather binding his hands together tightly. 

Tora thought he might just die of shock. Had his sweet, virginal little Bobby just restrained him with his own belt? She had been more exploratory lately, having let him tie her up the previous week, but he hadn’t been prepared for this. He wasn’t sure if he liked it.

When we met, innocent  
Now I'm dead every time you're touchin' me  
You're dancing around on my mind every second  
I'm under control till you're in front of me  
Maybe I'm scared, I don't care, I'm addicted  
I'm in it  
And you say

Poppy’s hands were on his back now, dancing over the muscle she found there, mimicking her perusal of his chest and abdomen. Every one of Tora’s nerve endings were standing on end. The wicked little minx was playing a dangerous game. Circling back to his front, Poppy smirked at him before dropping to her haunches, now level with the zipper on his jeans. Staring up at him, Poppy slowly undid the button before sliding the zipper down, enjoying the way his nostrils flared in arousal and fury. She had never felt more powerful in her life. 

Keeping the eye contact, she hooked her thumbs into the waistband of his briefs pushing them down his legs along with his jeans, letting them tangle around his feet. Now bare before her, she splayed her fingers wide on his thick thighs, enjoying the feel of the hair beneath them. Tora’s glare was seering.

Put your hands on my body just like you think you know me  
Want your heart beating on me, don't leave me hot and lonely  
I don't usually give in to peer pressure

Without giving herself time to think about it, Poppy licked the length of his straining member, eliciting a guttural groan from Tora. She liked it. She wanted to hear it again. Gripping the base of him, she guided him into her mouth, all the while worshipping him with her tongue. And then suddenly, her hot little mouth was gone, her lips pressing open mouthed kisses on his thighs.

“What do you want Tora?” She whispered.

“More.” He groaned. Oh god he needed more.

“What do you say?” Poppy teased, gripping him once again, her lips whispering over the head of his cock.

“Please,” Tora moaned reaching the limits of his control. 

Poppy slipped him back into her mouth, taking more of him this time, pumping him in her sweet devilish little hand as she attempted to swallow him. 

Tora’s wrists strained against his bindings, desperate to grab hold of her hair to guide her deeper. Hold her in place. Tangle his fingers in her hair. Fuck he needed to touch her. His head fell back, his breath coming hard.

Tora was going to die. He was sure of it now. He couldn’t take it. He would give this woman anything she wanted for the rest of his life. Follow any order she gave him without question. If she would just let him cum.

But I'll give in to yours  
So I give you my everything and you keep on teasing  
With that look in your eyes 'cause you know I believe it  
I don't usually give in to peer pressure  
But I'll give in to yours

Poppy stopped her movement, dragging her mouth off him inch by delicious inch before coming to her feet. She giggled at the pained look on his face.  
“What’s wrong Tora? From the sounds you were making I thought you were enjoying it?” She smirked at him. 

Tora’s brows snapped low over his fiery eyes. There would be retribution for this. 

Giving his arm a slight tug, Poppy had him stepping out of his jeans before moving towards the bed. “Sit Tora.” She ordered, following it up with “good boy,” when he obeyed. 

Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh  
Oh, I'll give in to yours  
Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh

Poppy ran her hands over her body sensually, her hands coming to a rest at her hips. Slowly, she turned away from him before fixing him with a stare over her shoulder. Bending over at the hips, she leisurely, enticingly, slid her panties down over her beautiful ass and down her shapely legs before stepping out of them. Tora’s eyes followed every inch of their decent, wondering where the fuck this side of his Bobby had come from. 

When we met, innocent  
Now I'm dead and you're sayin'

Poppy approached him slowly, her panties hanging from her finger. “I’m going to fuck you now Tora, and I’m not going to be gentle.” She informed him, throwing his own words back in his face. Tora’s lips parted slightly in surprise, just how many times had he actually said that to her? Obviously too many judging from the perfect impression she had done of him. Her wicked words were uttered as a threat, but Tora secretly relished them as a promise. 

Poppy climbed on top of him, her hands coming together at the back of his head, tangling in his hair, forearms resting on his shoulders, knees splayed on either side of him. She dipped her head to his ear, nipping his lobe.

“Say you’re mine Tiger.” Poppy commanded, her tone brokering no quarter.

She pulled back, meeting his molten gaze, waiting patiently for his reply as he waged war with himself.

“I’m…” His voice was staining, “I’m yours.” Tora growled viciously as Poppy impaled herself on him.

Put your hands on my body just like you think you know me  
Want your heart beating on me, don't leave me hot and lonely  
I don't usually give in to peer pressure  
But I'll give in to yours  
So I give you my everything and you keep on teasing  
With that look in your eyes 'cause you know I believe it  
I don't usually give in to peer pressure  
Oh, but I'll give in to yours

They moaned in tandem as Poppy rode him, both of them desperately chasing release. Tora was so close. Her panted moans so near his ear were too much. Her fists wrapped in his hair, grabbing, pulling, her nails grazing his scalp. She was anything but gentle. His nerve endings were on overload. Her tight wet walls milking him for everything he was willing to give.

Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh  
Mmm, yeah, I'll give in to yours  
Ooh-ooh-ooh, ooh-ooh-ooh oh, oh

Tora roared, his release, spectacular. Poppy’s ecstasy filled expression branding him.

You're dancing around on my mind every second  
I'm under control till you're in front of me  
Maybe I'm scared, I don't care, I'm addicted  
I'm in it


End file.
